


Not While I'm Around

by gutsandglitter



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/pseuds/gutsandglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all part of their routine.  John hits Jed, Jed storms off, Abbey patches Jed up. It's not ideal, but it's how they deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While I'm Around

By the time Jed realized where he was, he was already ringing the doorbell. This was just part of the routine.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally opened the door. Her flannel nightgown was loosely tied over what looked like a scrub top and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was mussed and she had pillow creases on her left cheek, but her eyes were clear and full or worry.

She silently let him in and he allowed himself to be led to the bathroom by the hand like a small child. He leaned against the counter as she pulled out her trusty first aid kit and started rummaging through its contents.

He hissed as she applied antiseptic to the cuts on his cheek and under his eye.

“You’re going to have quite a shiner tomorrow,” she remarked quietly.

“Yeah, and I’ve got theology first thing in the morning. I don’t suppose the bar fight excuse will go over well with Reverend Jameson,” he answered dryly.

Abbey snorted bitterly. “You should tell him the truth, make him rethink preaching so hard on honoring thy father-“

“Abbey.”

“Jed.”

They looked at each other for a few moments before Jed broke eye contact, turning his gaze to the white tile floor. Abbey sighed and placed her fingers under his chin, guiding his eyes back up to her own. When she finally spoke, it was with a quiet intensity he had never seen before.

“Josiah Bartlet I will never begin to understand your relationship with your father, nor will I ever be okay with the fact you continue to let him into your life. You’re the greatest man I know and it makes me sick to see that man treat you like you’re garbage.” She paused. “Jed, I will always be here for you, even at three in the morning to bandage you up because he’s pounded your handsome face like a New York steak but so help me God I reserve the right to hate him. I hate him enough for the both of us.” She bit her lip and looked down as a pair of tears snaked their way down her rose-colored cheeks. “I hate him,” she whispered as her shoulders began to shake. 

Jed didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She hugged him back tightly, burrowing her face into the curve of his neck. They stayed like this for several minutes, simply clinging to each other as if their lives depended upon it.

Because in a way, they did.


End file.
